soul mates
by kittybella
Summary: Lyserg wants to tell Ren how he feels but he's not sure how to. Lemon in a dream. conversation after wards. this is both my first fic and my first lemon, so please review! RenxLyserg.


**SOUL MATES**

**A RenxLyserg yaoi**

**WARNING!!! YAOI!!! BEWARE!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this fic! Wait, yes I do. I meant, I don't own Shaman King! Or Buffy the Vampire Slayer(find the line and win a prize)**

**Me: I'm writing this fic in Lyserg's POV. And it's a one shot. With lemon. My first lemon... and first fic... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!**

**Lyserg: Why me?**

**Me: 'cuz I wanna. And besides, lemons are our friends!**

**Ren: why did it have to be me you paired him up with?**

**Me: 'cuz there's not enough Renserg fics. Now shut up or I'll _gladly _neuter you both!**

**Both: EEEP!!!**

**Me: Good, now, on wit da sho!**

The day started just like any other. I got up, got dressed, and left my room for breakfast. I started walking toward the dining room when I came upon Ren's room. The door, surprisingly so, was open, showing Ren practicing an ancient Chinese art. Tai-Chi, I think.

Ren was moving slowly, gracefully. He was topless. His breathing was slow, calm, and smooth. He looked so damn Hot!

I could feel my face turning slightly pink. 'Dammit!' I mentally kicked my self. Why was Ren so attractive to me? What was this feeling? I was confused, and staring at Ren. I suddenly remembered something. The end of the shaman tournament. I was in my former X-Laws uniform, In Ren's arms. He saved my life.

That's when I realized it. I was in love with Ren. My face went hot, and probably beyond scarlet. I quickly ran to the bathroom. After locking the door, I splashed some cool water on my face. "Damn it!" I said to my reflection in the mirror.

A sudden knocking at the door startled me. 'What if it's Ren?!' I knew today was going to be so screwed up.

"Yes?" I heard my self respond to the knock.

"Could you _please _hurry up?" Yoh's voice answered. "I've _really _gotta go!!!" I was almost relived it was just Yoh. But I was also slightly pained at the same time.

I opened the door, and after I left the bathroom, Yoh ran into the room saying, " Than you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He quickly slammed the door, and I, quite disgustingly so, Heard him sigh loudly with relief.

After shuddering with disgust, I continued walking toward the dining room. I felt something hit my back and suddenly my nose said 'Hello!' to the ground. It felt like there was someone on top of my back.

I heard a groan and felt the weight leave my back. "Ow," I heard Ren's voice say. My face grew redder than a cherry.

I sat up and turned to face the plum-haired shaman behind me. As soon as I did, his beautiful tiger-eyes grew wide. "What?" I asked.

"Y-your nose," Ren said, pointing at my nose.

I touched it, painfully, and brought it down. I was surprised to see a blotch of shining crimson. I hadn't even felt the pain, until now. I felt extremely dizzy, then the next thing I knew, every thing went black.

I awoke to the smell of Chinese flowers and herbs. I groaned from pain and opened my eyes. I sat up and looked around Ren's room. "What am I doing here?"

I saw Ren polishing his kwan-dao in a corner. He had looked up when I had said something. "Good, you're awake now."

"How did I-"

Ren interrupted me with a kiss. I was in his arms this time, and there was no danger to worry about.

We broke away.

"You had me a little worried for moment there. I'm sorry about earlier." This surprised me. In a good way. Really, I was in Ren's arms, and he was saying sorry. To me of all people!

"What happened?" I asked.

Ren said nothing. He just placed his chin on my shoulder and licked me neck, sending chills of pleasure up my spine. I lightly squeaked. It tickled. What Ren did next surprised me more than anything.

"Wo ai ni, Lyserg," He whispered in my ear. "I love you," He translated. I don't know Chinese!

I almost couldn't breath. My heart felt like it was going faster than a jet. My face was burning with excitement. "W- wo a-ai n-ni? Is that how you say it?"

"Yes. Wo ai ni."

"Wo ai ni, Ren." Then our lips just naturally met.

We broke away, but only for a moment, to catch our breath. Our lips met once more, Ren demanding entrance into my mouth, and me complying. Our toungs danced around each other in heated excitement. We lied down, Ren on top. He started unbuttoning my shirt, exposing the pail skin that lay beneath. He started kissing down my chest, greedily sucking at my nipples. I moaned with pleasure. I was aching for Ren's touch now.

Ren soon rid me of my pants, frowning at the boxers that lay beneath. He quickly got rid of those too, smiling at the size of my arousal. He then continued kissing down my torso, expertly dipping his tounge in my naval, causing another moan to escape my mouth. Next he took me into his mouth, moving his tounge expertly around the tip very gently, but still detectable. I le out another moan of pleasure.

As Ren continued this, he removed himself of all articles of clothing. For the second time that day, I was able to see Ren's sexy, muscular abs.

Ren removed his mouth from my length, making it suddenly colder. He took out a bottle of oil and rubbed it on his fingers. "Now you may want to relax as well as you can, this is going to hurt." He then proceeded to place one of his lubricated fingers inside of me. it didn't really hurt as much as Ren said it would, it just felt really weird. Ren took the fact that I wasn't in pain as a sign to add another digit. That's when I hissed in pain. Ren hesitated, waiting for me to get used to the feeling.

"Please, continue," I said after a while.

Ren then proceeded to make a scissoring motion. I shut my eyes tightly. Ren looked up at me and stopped the motion. I opened my eyes. He was giving me a look that said ' are you okay to continue?' I nodded. He then added a third and final digit to the equation. He removed them when he felt I was as stretched out as I was going to get.

"This part will hurt really bad if you don't relax."

"It's okay. I want you inside me."

"Okay."

Ren started to thrust him self inside of me. I let out a scream, grabbing the sheets of the bed in a tight fist. So tight that my knuckles turned white. Ren continued thrusting slowly and gently, until everything felt just right with me. The pain finally started to was away, being replaced by sweet ecstasy. Ren saw this and picked up the pace, getting rougher little be little. I started moaning, each one progressing in volume. Ren reached behind us and took my neglected member and started pumping it in time with his own thrusts. Soon I found myself thrusting up into Ren's hand. Soon we were both singing our twisted song of sex.

"More! More!" I pleaded to Ren, who granted my wish. I started moaning out his name followed by a few yeses.

It felt so good that I didn't want it to stop. It was the kind of things dreams were made of. The taste if Ren in my mouth, the tantalizing temptation of Ren's sexy figure, the agonizing pleasure of sex, all in one short little time span. Truly a dream come true.

But just that. A dream. Ren would never love me. That was just the cold hard truth about it.

I woke up panting and covered it a white sticky substance.

"Dammit!" I yelled. "Why does this always happen?"

"Why does what always happen?" Ren walked in, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Nothing!" I stayed in my bed, too embarrassed that he might see me.

"Let me guess, you had the same dream too?"

"Huh? What dream?"

"The one where we're having sex with each other, you dolt!"

My face turned red and we both knew it. The answer to Ren's question was simple...

"Yes" I said quietly.

What happened next was so fast, I barely knew what happened. All I know is that I felt Ren's lips on mine, and his tounge exploring the inside of my mouth. I decided to kiss him back. Besides, love makes you do the wacky.

We broke away. "Wow" I was just sitting there. Mouth wide open, as if expecting more. "Make sure you never tell any one this." He took hold of my wrist. "Wo ai ni, I love you."

It felt as if a mirror broke and all of my happiest dreams came true. From that moment on I had someone to love who I know would love me back. I may never feel the love of a parent ever again, but as long as I had the love of Ren, it didn't matter.

"Ren?" I asked, placing my arms around him after he climbed onto my bed.

"Yes?"

"Promise me we'll be soul mates for life."

"I promise."

_**The End**_

**Me: So, not too bad for a first fic, no?**

**Lyserg: I swear I'm not gay!**

**Me: Not even the happy kind?**

**Lyserg: NO!**

**Me: Awww, why not?**

**Lyserg: Because, I'M STRAIGHT!!!**

**Me: What about you, Ren?**

**Ren: I actually kind of liked it.**

**Lyserg: WHAT!?!**

**Ren: You heard me, I liked it.**

**Lyserg: You perv! Stay away! (Lyserg runs away)**

**Me: What's his problem?**

**Ren: I have no idea.**

**Yoh: Um... Kit, please don't do that to me.**

**Me: I would never do that to the one I love!**

**Anna: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!**

**Me: That you and Pirika should go out together!**

**Anna: WHAT!?! NO PLEASE DON'T!!!**

**Me: Too late! (Looks at Anna) See ya! (runs off as fast as I can)**


End file.
